mysteryhuntersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prison Inn / Seeing-Ghost Dogs
The Prison Inn / Seeing-Ghost Dogs is the second episode of the first season of Mystery Hunters. Overview Araya accompanies a dog on a ghost hunt. Christina stays overnight in a supposedly haunted prison cell. Doubting Dave shows how to see our very own aura. Opening Araya and Doubting Dave, accompanied by a dog named buster are shown wearing ghostbuster outfits. Araya claims they are looking for Ghosts though Dave as doubts as he doesn't want to be "slimed again". Christina has heard that a team professional ghostbusters were in the building and is excited to meet them, only to see it is just Araya and Dave. After giving a brief overview of what the episode will explore, it appears Dave has gotten fleas. The Mysteries Christina: The Prison Inn The Ottawa Jail Hostel was, as the name suggests, once a prison. One of its most notorious inmates was Patrick J. Whelan. Whelan was convicted of the murder of the politician Thomas D'Arcy McGee even though many thought Whelan was innocent. Whelan was later executed at the prison on February 11, 1869. Since then, many strange occurrences have been reported such as area like clothes being scattered, windows closing for no reason and even ghostly appearances. This includes supposed appearances of Whelan's ghost. Christina arrives at the hostel on the eve of the anniversary of Whelan's execution. While the hostel normally doesn't rent rooms in the death row area, Christina is given the key to Whelan's cell for the night to help her investigate the strange incidents occurring there. One of the hostel workers claims to have seen a ghost at least once and that it may have been Whelan, if not another ghost. Ghosthunters are called in by Christina. One of them noted some strange sightings in a picture of death row that seem to suggest ghost activity. Another ghost hunter uses a electromagnetic detector that seems to get strange readings when in Whelan's cell. Some video footage also seems to show a ball of energy moving across the Christina's shoulder while investigating with one of the other hunters. It is suspected that it might be Whelan. The hunters eventually leave while Christina sends the night in Whelan's, trying to calm herself down by repeating there is no such thing as ghosts. Christina wakes up in the morning and claims to slept like a log. She continues to investigate though by meeting with another ghost detector. However, unlike the previous detectors shown, this one notes how things like heating systems can cause equipment to give strange readings as opposed to supposed ghosts. It is noted that some of technical problems noted in Araya's investigation might have been a result of similar interference rather than being due to ghosts. Araya returns to the hostel to see if anything happens at 11:00am, the exact time of Whelan's execution. She sees where he was hung but nothing seems to happen. After she leaves though, the noose was moving a slight bit. Araya: Seeing-Ghost Dogs Araya investigates whether dogs have the ability to sense the presence of ghosts. To do this, he goes to Fort Fisher in Cape Fear, North Carolina. At this site, a confederate general William H.C. Whiting, was wounded during a battle in the American Civil War before dying in hospital. His ghost supposedly roams the fort. A woman named Katie brings her dog which she claims is good at finding strange phenomenon, which she suggests is due to its strong sense of smell. As she is talking with Araya, the camera crew is having technical problems despite their equipment being fully charged. A photo taking shortly after the civil war battle was seemed to have a ghostly appearance in it. It was that particular shot where the crew was having technical issues. As soon as the crew left though, the equipment started working again. Katie left her camera to record footage and finds what seems to be an orb. The dog had apparently been growing at that particular area. Araya, Katie and the dog go explore while brining more equipment with them (digital cameras, thermometer and electromagnetic detector) that are supposedly good at finding ghost activity. The dog eventually starts making noises by one of the cannons. Araya doesn't detect anything with his equipment. Katie insists the dog is able to find stuff that equipement doesn't but Araya isn't convince that there is enough evidence to suggest Whiting's ghost is there. During the last part of Christina's investigations, dogs were mentioned with clips tying into Araya's investigation. It is pointed out though that they make be reacting to cues from the humans, especially those who are excited at the thought that ghost activity might be present. Their enhanced senses of hearing and smell may also cause them to react to sounds that the humans just aren't able to hear or smell. Conclusion Back at Discovery Headquarters, Araya asks if Christina say a ghost and she notes it was a creepy experience. Doubting Dave claims he got a telepathic message from the dog at beginning. The dog was apparently hungry and meet up with the hunters. Dave gets a bone from his leg and gives it to buster though this causes Dave to fall over. Doubting Dave Segments V Files A viewer asks Doubting Dave if a black hole can hypothetically suck everything in its path and what happens when something is sucked into a black hole. Dave notes that black holes suck things due to gravity. When Stars die, it shrinks as its particles are pulled together. Dave notes that Black Holes work kinda like a sink drainage in that objects close to the hole tend to get sucked in. However, objects that are certain distance away from it will tend to be safe. While explaining this, he keeps having apples dropped on him whenever he says "gravity". Regarding what happens if something is sucked in a black hole, Dave notes there are theories that it might be like being in a tornado (where the objects just kinda stays in the center) or that the objects will blink out of existence. Dave admits though that he has no idea what happens. Mystery Lab Dave discusses Aura which are supposed lights that glow around people's bodies. The lights are invisible but can supposedly be seen by psychitics. They may change colour depending on one's moods. Dave points out though have never been proven scientifically. He does note ways one can do to make it look like they have an aura. One way is to put tinfoil around cardboard and put in the freezer. After some time, take the cardboard out and put one's hand on the tinfoil. The heat from the hand, it will give an image that seems like a ghostly image appears. Another method involves using antenna from old tvs as the human's bodies are good conductors of electricity and thus can interfere with the reception. He also uses the CB 6000 that safety applies a safe amount of electricity to the fingerprints. One can take a photo that makes it look like the fingertips have an aura but that is just because the fingers are good conductors. As Dave is explaining these methods, people keep interrupting him, suggesting that he smells really bad. At the end, Dave gets fed up to the point that he rubs his feet on a carpet and than shocks one of the people to show how good the body is at conducting electricity. Trivia * First episode directed by Serge Marcil * First episode written by Claire Cappelletti * First episode directed by three people. * First episode to deal with Ghosts. * First time an investigation is based primarily in Canada * The opening segment appears to be an obvious homage to the Ghostbuster films. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes about Ghosts/Spirits Category:2002 Episodes